My Smiling Angel
by anmah
Summary: His angel...Is dying...And she still has a smile upon her sweet face. NarutoxHinata


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Pairing**: NarutoxHinata

* * *

**My Smiling Angel...**

He stared down...

At her pale, badly bruised form...

The horrible blood stains near her lips caused his heart to tighten, as if being held within a vice like grip.

He couldn't bear looking at her this way...

_His beautiful, beautiful...Innocent..._

His worn hands gripped her frame tightly, heart hammering eratically against his chest...

She looked up at him. Those lovely clear orbs that he had fallen so deep in love with smiled at him...He could see a hint of regret, but they simply continued to gaze softly at him...With so much compassion and kindness...That he felt tears steadily forming at the corners of his eyes...

Her gracefully upturned lips moved,"...Naruto-kun...Koi...Do not cry...Please...I do not like...Seeing you cry..."

"Nnh...,"despite her plea, tears rapidly pooled under his glistening blue orbs, both his eyes and lower lip quivering, "nnh...No...Please...You...You can't go!" the warrior cried, droplets of salty tears trailing down his own bruised face.

Her smile grew kinder, "...You look so much nicer to me...When happy, Naruto-kun..."

"Nnh...," her words only brought more tears to his eyes, tears that began to stream down like raging water falls down his cheeks...,"ggh...No...I...I...I love you...! You can't go...!" he protested.

Though, within his heart...He knew...Somewhere he knew...That this was the end...

The darkness and catastrophe that surrounded him all seemed to vanish...And all that mattered was this one person, one woman, that he held in his arms. Bruised, battered, torn...Soaked in her own blood...Dark hair ragged...A strand fell upon her still beautiful face. He removed it with a quivering hand, barely able to recall another moment in his life where he had felt this much pain and sadness...

Even though...She was not the greatest fighter physically...Emotionally...She was perhaps stronger than he.

...For she could smile in the face of death.

Was there really...No hope?

"No...No...They'll come...They'll heal you...! You'll be fine!" he smiled, though she and him both knew that it was forced, and cloaking his true sorrow.

"Naruto-kun...," she continued to smile, "...Please...You must be strong...For everyone...For my soul...But especially...For yourself..." she whispered, her voice lowering...He could feel her body losing more and more warmth by the second...!

"..Damn it...Where is that medical team?!" he yelled, looking around fiercely in rage, yet not getting up from his position on the tattered battlefield.

"...Naruto-kun...," she looked up at him, "...I love you. I always have, and always will...And nothing is a greater joy to me...Than seeing you happy...So please...," his eyes widened, as he noticed hers closing,"...Be...Happy..." she whispered, her voice fading away into nothingness...

"**NO! NO!**" her love protested, his tears falling atop her face, as his shaking hands held her tightly, "**NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE! PLEASE!"**

...The warmth of her body faded. His arm that was draped over her chest in order to hold her...Felt her heartbeat stop...Her eyelids were closed...Her breathing halted...

"Ah...," his red, teary eyes widened disbelievingly, "No...No...**NOOOOO!**" he screamed to the heavens for all he was worth, "**NOOOO! BRING HER BACK! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!**" a flood of tears resurfaced and fell from his eyes, "I - Beg -You..." he cried the last part with shaking and drooping shoulders, his face lowering, eyelids tightly closed...Letting the tears fall...

"I beg you...No..." he whispered...

"...Bring her back...My angel...My Hinata..."

_My Hinata..._

_The angel of this damned battlefield..._

_The victim of war..._

_I beg you to bring her back..._

Yet he knew...That she would not come back to him where he resided now...

So he pledged that day...With a tear streaked face and a clenched fist...

That he would go to her...And find her...And hold her in his arms once again...

One day...

For he knew, that people who were angels on Earth, became angels in Heaven...

He would go to Heaven, and find his angel...

His Hinata...

* * *

Okay, truth be told, the ending was a toughie, just couldn't figure out what to write. 

Reviews are always appreciated, no duh.


End file.
